


So Much More Than Pride

by icandrawamoth



Series: Phichit Week [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Dialogue Light, Gen, Olympics, Patriotism, Phichit Chulanont is so pure, Phichit Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Phichit has the honor of carrying his country’s flag during the Parade of Nations at the PyeongChang Olympics.





	So Much More Than Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Phichit Week day five: patriotism.
> 
> I tried to research this, and there is precious little info on how the Parade of Nations actually works on the ground that I could find? So I kinda winged it. ~~Also please appreciate that I resisted the urge to make the title a Hamilton reference.~~

Phichit would usually have his phone in his hand recording for social media and for posterity. It's something everyone knows about him and something he's not ashamed of. But now, in perhaps the most important moment of his life so far, he can't.

His heart pounds in excitement and pride and a flurry of other emotions as he looks up at the red and white and blue flag of Thailand flying above him, his hands steady on the pole. His country has only sent two athletes to the Olympic Winter Games in Pyeongchang, and because the other, an alpine skier, had competed before, Phichit has been allowed to be the flag barer.

It's such an honor, being able to represent his country both on the ice and in the Parade of Nations like this. To be there at all, and to be the first Thai figure skater to ever compete in an Olympic event... As much as he might like to have it, he certainly won't need his own photos or video to remember it.

He and his compatriot and their coaches have been waiting for what seems like hours for their turn to march, and finally an MC gives them the go-ahead, and it's time. An unstoppable grin spreads itself onto Phichit's face as their little contingent moves forward. The noise of the other nations' groups waiting to march seems to fade away as they make their way down a short hallway – and then it's time.

The hall opens up into Pyeongchang Olympic Stadium, and the roar of the crowd washes over them. Everywhere there are colors and sounds, music blaring and cameras pointing. Over the loudspeaker, Phichit barely hears the announcement, “Thailand!” proclaimed in English, French, and Korean.

It hit him all at once then – this is real, it's happening right now, and before he knows it, tears are forming in his eyes and sliding down his cheeks. He's always known (always hoped) he would make it here, and now that he is, it's suddenly overwhelming.

A moment later, Celestino's hand is on his arm, grounding. “You've earned this, Phichit,” he murmurs. “Thailand is so proud of you. No matter what happens next.”

Phichit moves one hand from the flagpole to wipe his eyes, even as he smiles through the tears. He knows Celestino is right, and he's going to do his very best to keep on earning that pride.


End file.
